This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tires used on large earth moving, mining, farming, and heavy load bearing vehicles are commonly mechanically pressed onto the rims and locked on using a mechanically fastened ring assembly. This differs significantly from the mounting utilized commonly on automotive and commercial over-the-road vehicle tires that utilize a one-piece rim with a center recess, allowing the tire to be mounted by rolling the tire onto the rim. The same procedure applies to both radial and bias ply tires. For this reason, tire pressure sensors which wirelessly send out tire pressure signals cannot be mounted on the wheel proximate to the tire interface, and are therefore positioned within the tire and are commonly mounted by fixing the sensor using a mounting pad with both the sensor and mounting pad vulcanized, adhesively bonded, or otherwise fixed to the inner wall of the tire. When a tire pressure sensor fails, the entire sensor and its connection pad must be ground off before a new sensor can be installed. When the tire requires retreading, the tire pressure sensor would be damaged by the high temperatures required during the vulcanizing process, and therefore an otherwise functioning tire pressure sensor and its mounting pad must be ground off and a new sensor installed following the retreading process. In both instances significant cost and time are required to remove and replace the tire pressure sensor.